The tell of Phoenix Riddle
by Tezuka KH
Summary: this story is rated r... hope you injoy. oh yeah thr story is about a girl of sixteen trying to fit in to the world why'll having a mysteryies pass (couples, MP, PH, WH)


The tell of Phoenix Riddle  
  
By Kristina Hathaway, age 14  
  
Part 1  
  
The Past  
  
Once in the wizarding world, there was a great and evil wizard his  
name was Lord Voldamort, and on his side death eaters also wizards  
mind you. He was powerful and a murder, killing any one who got in his  
way. But no one knows of my mother she was a death eater for  
Voldamort, her name was Allie not a scary name like his but still. Of  
what I know of her is that she was beautiful black hair, blue eyes,  
and prefect skin. I didn't get to know her though she died giving  
birth to me. Well, rumors were that Voldamort and my mother had a  
romance and that's why I was born. But V that's what I call Voldamort  
vanishes one year after I was born, in the USA so I became an orphan  
yippy! (Not). Will this is were my story begins.  
  
Part 2  
  
The Beginning  
  
There was a very beautiful girl sitting on a hill and she was writing  
a story. She had black hair and navy blue eyes her story starts like  
these. It all starts in the USA the home of the brave. Please more  
like the home of the bums. Sorry if I sound rude you would too if you  
lived in an Orphan Home, and also knowing you're a witch, and your  
named after a bird. But alas I am what I am so I'll just get use to  
it. I hear footsteps, one of my friends a muggle of course but she  
seems to be happy about something. "What is it?" I ask her. "Didn't  
you hear you've been adopted by some rich family!" I gasped at her a  
family wanted to adopt me! "Your leaving tomorrow isn't it great." "I  
guess so." I replied back. "But what about you?" "Oh don't worry about  
me I'm fine." "Ok?" Was my only reply to her before I started to  
pack. I was in the airport the next day, I was writing a letter to my  
school telling them that I had moved and would start at Hogwarts next  
year and sent "Darkness", my phoenix to deliver it. Now I was on the  
plane I like to fly, it's not like broomsticks but it's really fun to  
watch other people deal with it. But this flight took forever, but  
once it landed I felt tiered and didn't want to get on the night bus.  
But once I was on the night bus I was awake, and I swear who ever  
invited the night bus was insane! I was told to stand in front of the  
"Malfoy Manner."  
  
I believe we waited for a minute or so, a house elf came and let us in  
to a lideary. There was a man by the fireplace. His posture was erect,  
and snobbish. He had blond hair that hung gracefully down his back.  
His bluish gray eyes were darker than coal he was cute. There was also  
a woman there. She was standing in the corner with her lengthy arms  
crossed. She had hair as blond as a phoenix tail, her eyes glowed a  
bluish gray.  
  
The elf announced my name, "Lady Phoenix of the snake." I didn't know  
what he meant by calling me a snake, I scowled at the house elf, "how  
dare he call me that!" The man was full of out rage at the house elf's  
daring saying "how dare you call are new family member that, you low  
class scum!" he kick the elf, I suddenly felt better. "I'm so sorry  
for are house elf's behavior Phoenix, but on a happier note welcome to  
the Malfoy family, this is my wife Nassau." He gestured to the women  
in the corner, and we shock hands. "I'm sorry to say but are son Draco  
is at his friends house, so he wont be home until dinner time, well  
would you like me to show you to your room?" I smiled at him in reply.  
We talked on the way to my room. My very own room, it was as though I  
was in a dream. "Oh thank you so much." I said to him with a hug  
smile.  
  
"No problem" he said with a sneer. "I've always had to share a room  
with those muggles." I said, "They smelled afoul"I bet they do." He  
said to me. "What the!" I turned around lily had been following us to  
my new room carrying my trunk. "Who are you and what are you doing in  
my house?" he asked lily but she didn't answer him instead she walk in  
and dropped my trunk and then answered him. "I's is bring up mistress  
trunk sir and my name is lily sir." He looked at me. "This house elf  
is yours then." He asked me. "Yes sir" I answered plainly. "Oh, ok  
then she can stay but she'll have to work for her keep." I smiled and  
nodded in reply. "Its dinner time come lets go done." He said out of  
the nowhere. So we went down stairs, a boy about my age but a lot  
shorter was sitting at the table sneering at me with great interest.  
He, I thought most be Draco he was identical to his father. "This is  
Draco are only son." His father said with no pride in it. "Draco, this  
is Phoenix."  
  
Part 3  
  
Dracos Version  
  
I woke up as usual and then suddenly something hit me there was a girl  
coming to live with us I guess her mother was a death eater, but ever  
time I would ask my father who she was, he would say to keep my nose  
out of it. I wasn't going to stay here and wait for this snob I'll go  
to Crabs and stay away as long as I could. I heard my mother and  
father arguing about something. I creped to the door. They were  
arguing about the girl but suddenly I heard mother scream. Father most  
have done a curse or something. I walk though the door and went down  
stairs. At the sit of me they stopped arguing and both sat down mother  
breathing fast but tried to look com about it.  
  
Part 4  
  
The New Girl  
  
Draco & I got to become really close friends over the summer but now  
we had to go back to school. We where waiting for Crab and Golly, both  
really stupid. We also were waiting for more of Draco's friends. Draco  
pointed out a boy and said that was Harry Potter. I look and saw  
nothing special about him I shrugged. There was a girl named Pansy she  
was not of good looks. She hung all over Draco; he put his hand on my  
waist and said to her. "I've found another." And he sneered at me I  
rolled my eyes and got on the train. Draco left for a while and came  
back looking smug about something.  
  
The train suddenly stopped and we all got off, and I could hear a man  
call, "first years over here." Draco tugged on my sleeve and I  
followed him. To some horseless carriages, we got into one and we  
started to move off towards the school. I laid my head on Draco's  
shoulder and rested for a while. We stopped in front of a huge castle.  
"Nice crib." I said they all look at me accept Draco. He turned to the  
others and told them that "crib" meant nice place or home, the others  
nodded, and I must remember that I'm not in the US any more. We  
started to walk to the door of the castle when we all spotted Harry  
and his gang. As we past them, the others in the group started to make  
fun of them. I not knowing them couldn't make fun of them so I turned  
back around. Then I turned back again to glance at them, they all  
looked surprised to see me in Draco's group.  
  
Harry look up, Malfoy and his cronnies where passing by. But Harry saw  
someone that wasn't in the group. "It looks like Malfoy has a new  
follower in his group." Said Hermione. "How did he score that one?"  
said Ron weakly. "I think she's there by her own accord." Harry said.  
She had beautiful black hair that stood on her shoulders, navy blue  
eyes as dark as the lake at Hogwarts, also she was fairly tall for a  
girl. "I wonder if she's a transfer student?" Hermione said aloud. "I  
don't know but who ever she, she is quite pretty." Ron said with a  
blush as she turned around to get a better look of them. Harry nodded  
and walks in, the new girl walked up to the head of the tables. "I  
knew it, she is a transfer student but from where." Hermione yells to  
them. As though she was standing on a lonely hill across a gigantic  
field.  
  
Phoenix had received a letter from the Headmaster of Hogwarts saying  
she had to sit at the head table next to him. Then they would sort me  
after everyone was done. So she waited at the head of the table, and  
then the Headmaster stood up and said. "Before we end the sorting we  
have a transfer student from Burningskull. Her name is Phoenix Movallo  
Riddle." There was a huge applause from the Slytherin table I blush as  
red as weaslys hair, Draco later informed me. I sat on the stool; the  
hat was barley in Professor McGonagall hand when it screamed.  
"Slytherin!" I was shocked but ran to meet Darco. He hugged me so  
tight that I lost my breath. Draco actually kissed me on the lips I  
blush like a rose. I look at the Gryffindor table at the others; they  
were all looking at me as though something was wrong. Harry was  
frowning slightly. Herminie whisper something in his ear and he  
nodded and looked stunned. The other Slytherins were sneering at them  
in triumph.  
  
Part 5  
  
The Mystery is Reviled  
  
"You see that girl? She's you- know- who's daughter?" they were saying  
lies I thought, but Draco wouldn't say anything to answer my  
questions. So, I made a plan I would hexes him if he didn't answer me.  
But even that didn't work he moved in and kissed me, that was his only  
weapon against me. I asked my adopted father but he hadn't written  
back yet. So I wrote a desperate letter pleading to my alleged father.  
  
Scary thing was he wrote back, saying, "Did they or I have proof." I  
told him my mother was a death eater and her name was Allie Hathaway  
and she had a romance with him. He wrote back saying that there was an  
Allie in his service but she died giving birth to a baby girl and  
named her Phoenix. I told him that I was that same Phoenix that he was  
talking about, and to stop dogging me and to tell Malfoy to answer me  
I'm get tiered of writing to complete stranger or we can put this  
behind us and just say we never heard of each other.  
  
But, he didn't write back. School went on as usually me and Draco  
started to go out not being blood related or any thing. Christmas  
came; Draco and me were going home for the holidays. We got off the  
train at platform 9 ¾ and we got in car and drove home "mom stop  
kissing me and Phoenix we get it you missed us." Said Draco disgusted.  
"Oh, that reminds me where having gusts over and we need you two to be  
there, your clothes are on your bed, now run along and get dressed."  
She said very quickly with out breathing. He & I went up stairs and  
got dressed Draco walk in when I didn't have a bra on. He was blushing  
when I came out. We were on the steps; we could hear voices down  
stairs. I look at him he smiled weakly.  
  
"Well let's go and get it over with shall we?" We entered the room;  
there were so many death eaters in one place. I was going to stay with  
Draco all night that was until Lusius pulled me over to introduce me  
to some very sinister looking witches, they smiled and bowed to me I  
nodded in reply. A man in all black was looking at me; his red eyes  
showing throw the shadow of his cloke. Suddenly my chine was in pain,  
one of the witches was holding it to examine my face. "She looks just  
like her mother but I think she has a touch of father in her eyes and  
hair and also her height. Don't you think?" The other ladies nodded  
with agreement. "But of course filling pain." She squished my chine  
harder. "There you see just like her fathers, red with anger." She  
sneered at me and said. "I bet if you had a chose you would like to  
kill me for hurting you like this. Maybe if we stepped out side you  
can try and kill me."  
  
It was my turn to talk. "You would die the moment you set one foot  
outside you peace of shit. Now release my chine at once." "Or what?"  
she said. At that very moment my wand was in my hand and pointed at  
her heart, daring her to say another word. I could hear Draco behind  
me. "I'll kill you with the killing curse you idiot. I'm not going to  
kill you with my bare hands." I said in a low voice no one could hear  
me say it accept her. She sneered at me and suddenly with out warning  
she hits me across the face. "Cuiseo." I hear her say and I start to  
feel knifes cut my skin. I scream in pain. The curse is finely lifted  
final I hear say. "You should pick your fits with equals not someone  
stronger then you. And I doubt you could kill me." She started to  
laugh. Anger filled inside me like nothing before, I could hear all  
those taunts and lies the kids said I could hear her laugh harder. I  
couldn't stand it, the pain the anger those lonely nights at the  
orphanage all those memories were in me and it hurt.  
  
From nowhere I attack her with out my wand. I could here screams of  
the people around us I could feel hands try to pull me away, but I had  
locked my legs around her and I wasn't going to let go until she was  
dead for hurting me. "Let go Phoenix let go at once!" I could hear  
Lucius shouting pulling at me. I could hear a horrible scream and feel  
blood on my face, I opened my eyes she was dying slowly at my hands I  
suddenly felt stronger hands around my waist, and they pulled me off,  
I could hear him breathing hard but I didn't care, she disserved what  
she got. I heard a harsh voice in my ear saying. "Let her go, stop  
this instant!" the hands carried me out of the room, I look at my  
hands, they where covered in blood her blood.  
  
"Now what is your problem with that lady she we just trying to teach  
you a lesson." said the voice. "No one ever hurts me and gets away  
with it. And you don't know then pain and anger that I felt." I said  
in the same harsh voice as his. He finely let go of me and turned me  
around to face him. It was that man it all black his skin was so  
white. He put a hand to my face. "She's right you do look just like  
Allie, but you have your fathers eyes, hair, attitude, argents and his  
strength." He said his voice a lot lower now. There was a burst at  
the door Lucius and Draco ran through. "Oh sorry lord I didn't know  
you were in here." Lucius said he turned to me with a mean look on his  
face ready to shout. "How dare you do that to an old friend of the  
Malfoys you brat, how dare you do such a thing now we have blood on  
the walls and the floor, me and my gust included." He was mad I looked  
up at the black figure beside me he was mad as well but not at me.  
"How dare you yell at my daughter like that, and don't make me kill  
you Malfoy." I was in complete shock I look at him with a face of  
disbelief. He continued, "And haven't you read her letters she doesn't  
even no that I am her father, and you write back lies in your own  
writing not mine." He was a foul anger, just like I was. Draco walks  
over to me with a wet cloth and wiped the blood off my face. I look at  
him; he was scared of being this close to You-Know-Who. I smile and  
touched his cute face he smiled back. My other hand was in the Dark  
Lords hand, he pulled but I didn't move. He was going to leave with me  
in hand.  
  
Part 6  
  
A New Begging  
  
We were by the fireplace next; I looked at them before they knew it I  
had disappeared. I found myself in a very big room with silk curtains  
and black walls. "Cool." I said to the emptiness of the room. There  
was a whooshing noise behind me, and heard him say, "Well this is home  
you like it." "Oh I love it, it's so big!" I said in reply. I was  
still covered in blood but I didn't care I was to nerves to say  
anything. So I went exploring around the house. I found a room just  
for me, and a thrown room that had one chair in the middle it. "They  
must have their meetings in here or something." I said to myself.  
There was suddenly a gasp be hind me, I look, a stunted witch was  
looking at me. "What are you doing in this house little girl? Get out  
or I'll kill you!" she said in a harsh voice. But something in my eyes  
scared her and she ran, I turned around Voldamort was standing right  
there looking at me with eyes of red burning into my soul. "Good  
thing I was in the room at that very moment huh" He said smiling "now  
come on I want you to meet someone." He held out his hand and I  
grabbed it. It was like ice, I swear his hand made a hissing noise  
when I touched it. We went into a room that had purple chairs and  
black walls, in a corner was a boy my age I frowned at him. He was as  
I say quite cute, he had silver hair with navy blue eyes as well, and  
he had this look in his eyes of longing. He smiled as I entered the  
room with Voldamort, I smile back. "Phoenix this is Riku, Riku  
Phoenix." He said I nodded he did the same.  
  
"I have been waiting for you for quite a long time." He said in a sad  
voice. I smiled and replied, "well I would have been here sooner but  
my adopted father kept me with him." I got a hit on the back by V and  
stopped talking. "well that's info from you phoenix. Now I'd like to  
tell you some thing that well make you scream for joy Riku here well  
his your future husband isn't that great I had to have the strongest  
and the smartest in my line done you think that's right." At this I  
did scream but not because I was happy I screamed because that was way  
to fast for me any was I was still confused with the feelings I had  
for Draco and that Potter boy he was getting cuter very time I saw him  
and liking him I could help the light side and not the dark side like  
V and Draco and this Riku guy wanted me to. This was so confusing.  
  
Part 7  
  
Back to School  
  
I guess tells of me and Riku got around because when it was time for  
me to go back to school Draco complete ignored me when I said hi. What  
is going on here, I'm on the train all alone no friends no nothing  
this complete sucks I want out. I hate who I am I just hate it but I  
wont marry that guy I'm going to chose not my father. A tear runs down  
the compartment door opens three people stand there the dream team  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione they stand there shocked to see me all alone  
and crying they speak. "Can we sit with you there's nowhere else to  
set." I nod and they sit "so how were your holidays Phoenix?" "It  
sucked I'm not going home ever again. But how is the dream team?" I  
ask. "Oh we're fin the holiday was really fun." Harry answer this  
time. "So did Malfoy dump you or something." I didn't need to answer  
Draco at that very moment came in and I looked away. "No Weasly I  
didn't, her father found a more satiable boy for her." at this I spoke  
with rage at the mention of my father. "It wasn't my fault and you now  
I'm scared stiff of my father. I would have chosen if he wasn't  
alive." I finished with a tear running down. He left with out saying a  
word. "What do you find in him any ways?" Harry asked. "He toke me in  
when others didn't he loved were no one has loved in me." "Well you  
could have gone to us for love and friendship." Harry said and toke my  
hand. "But I'm known and the princess of Sytherin if I'm seen with  
you guys I'll be an out cast, but it is wreath a try. Ok I'll be your  
friend my father might not like it but oh well." "Your father is you-  
know- how and you say oh well, I like you all ready." Ron says this I  
smile at him his really fun for a Weasly. Harry kisses my hand and  
hug's me I blush and look away and smile as I kiss him on the check.  
And that's how we started to become one the Order of the Phoenix and  
Harry and I are now engaged after only 4 months and after three months  
and seven years Ron and Hermione finely got to gather thank god and  
this is the last day of happiness for all of us I hop I can help in  
any way.  
  
Hello ever one it's me Kristina and I was going to tell you what is coming next. Ok see there a big battle and every thing and of course Harry's the hero but his having trouble so of course phoenix is to the rescue and she might see Draco that she hasn't seen over three years I wonder what's going to happen and is Harry and her still getting married you'll see in the next  
one its call The Fight for Freedom  
  
COMING SOON! (( YEAH, HAPPY, HAPPY) 


End file.
